Fall For You
by ashers2015
Summary: Edward and Bella have been fighting a lot lately, but what will Edward cook up to fix things on their 6-month anniversary?  One shot.  Songfic.  All human, alternate universe.


**"Fall For You"**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have been fighting a lot lately, but what will Edward cook up to fix things on their 6-month anniversary? One shot. Songfic. All human, alternate universe.**

**Song Title: Fall For You, by Secondhand Serenade**

**A/N: I wrote this back at the beginning of 2009 and I just found it! How crazy! lol I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review!**

"Bella, be reasonable," I say as we walk into the local club we lived near. But she doesn't respond, but instead keeps walking until she's located an empty table, then hops up into one of the chairs, facing away from where she has left me standing. It is our 6-month anniversary today. And on the way here, we had gotten into yet another argument. Over what, I'm not even sure. One moment, we were just talking, and the next, we were arguing.

We are always arguing these days, over something or another. I sometimes wonder if our relationship will last much longer. I can't bare not having her in my life, and that's why I have to fix this. I'd written a song for her, which was one of her many surprises to celebrate our anniversary.

I had anticipated tonight being a fight-free night, but the song would still work out alright. Bella is going to love who was playing in my "band." My brother, Emmett, and my sister, Alice's, boyfriend Jasper will be helping me with my song. Later on, we will all go back to my place, where the rest of my family is waiting. Bella has not seen them for a while, and I just know she will love seeing them.

I walk off in the opposite direction of where Bella is seated, towards the stage. I walk backstasge, where my brothers are waiting for me. We discuss our upcoming performace for a minute, then take our places on stage. The lights are dimmed on the stage, so no one could see us. But I could make Bella out in the crowd. She looks upset, probably thinking that I was off somewhere avoiding her. I want togto her and kiss her worries away, but I have to make it through this song first.

As the DJ steps up and announces a "special performance," I suddenly became very nervous, which isn't usual for me. I take a deep breath as a light shines down on me. I start playing the piano and singing my song, all the while, looking at my Bella, who hasn't even looked up to the stage to see who was performing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before._

Bella suddenly looks up at me, her eyes huge as she stares at me. Our performance has finally caught her attention, along with everyone else in the building.

_I know you don't think that I am trying._

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

_But hold your breath._

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day._

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_You're impossible to find._

I break eye contact with my Bella just in time for the lights to come on on Jasper and Emmett, as well. I look back to her and I see her smile at them. So far, so good. Jasper and Emmett start playing their instruments, the guitar and the drums, as I start singing the second verse.

_This is not what I intended._

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger._

_You know that I have loved you from the start._

_Ooh, but hold your breath._

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day._

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_You're impossible to find._

As I watch her, I realize that she is starting to cry. I want to go hold her and comfort her, but then she smiles at me, and everything is okay again. In the next verse, Emmett and Jasper sing with me, as well.

_So breathe in so deep._

_Breathe me in, and hold on to your words._

_'Cuz talk is cheap._

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I reopen my eyes, I see that Bella is actually crying now. I hope they are tears from liking the song, and not from hating me. I start in on the song again, with only me singing and playing.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day._

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

I look at her. This incredible woman is my girlfriend and I don't know how in the world I got so lucky. As I continue to sing and play, my brothers join in.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day._

_I sweat it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

I stand from my seat as my brothers stop their playing, walk to the edge of the stage, and point to my girl as I sing the last line of the song.

_You're impossible to find._

She is blushing now, of course, and it is adorable. I take a deep, shakey breath, then speak into the microphone. "Bella, could you come up here for a moment, please?" I ask her. She looks hesitant at first and a little scared, but she got done from her chair and walked up to the stage, only tripping three times. She climbs the steps leading up to the stage and comes to stand next to me.

"Bella, I wrote you this song because I love you, and I want to do better. I couldn't live my life without having you in it, and I hate that we've been arguing lately. I will try my hardest to please you and fix our relationship, but I can't do all this alone." I pull a velvet box out of my pants pocket and open the lid, revealing a ring with a massive diamond on it, as I got down on one knee.

Her jaw drops as she looks at the ring, her eyes filling with tears. "Bella, will you please marry me, love?" My heart is pounding extremely hard in my chest and my nerves are starting to overwhelm me. I can feel my own eyes start to water as I wait for her answer. She says nothing for a few seconds, just starting from me, to the ring in my hand, and back again. I know the concept of marriage scares her a little bit, but I'm hoping she won't turn me down.

Her mouth starts to move and I believe she is trying to form words. Finally, she smiles as she looks down at me and says, "Of course I'll marry you, Edward!" I crack a huge smile as I jump up from my kneeling position. I pull the ring from the box and place it on the proper finger, then pull her to me. I envelope her in a tight hug, kissing her right on the lips.

I hear cheering around us, but I hardly even notice as I slowly kiss my future wife. What a wonderful end to a not-so-good day, and an even better end of our anniversary.

**The End! Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
